Stingoids
'''Stingoids '''are extremly agressive species of humanoid stingrays which moves from one place to another slaughtering every single creature which stands in their way. They differ from other species because instead of ink they shoot poisonous goo able to kill Inkling in a matter of minutes. Appearence Stingoids have a lizard-like head with yellow eyes, pointy ears facing upwards and a long maw full of sharp teeth. their neck is twice as long as Inklings with a sort of fan-thing growing out of it looking like fins of a stingray. Their paws have 4 fingers with long claws and the slime is oozing out of their brown skin. their chest have plates looking like scales which are extremely tough and serve as a form of protection. Their backs have a row of horn-like spikes growing out and their legs end up with 3-fingered and clawed feet with a single curved claw on each foot which is extremly sharp. They also have a long tail with a pointy sting at the end of it which contains deadly poison. Female and male stingoids differ only in the size of their neck fins - males have longer fins while females tend to have them rather short. Behaviour Stingoids are known for their agression towards every creature which isn't one of them. They live in small societies that move from one place to another, similarly to nomads. On top of every society is the strongest Stingoid with the largest neck fins which rule over the others. Punishing system in Stingoid societies is based on violence - every punishable activity is countered with cutting skin or even removing body parts making them hated amongst many other species. every order from the alpha Stingoid must be done without complaining otherwise it's possible for him to kill one of his subordinates. When they reach certain age they are forced out of their society and left in the wild until the end of it's days. Technology While they are hated in the world, Stingoids are one of the most technologically advanced species in the world. They are able to construct flying cities and vehicles without any issue, but the most advanced aspect of their technology is military. They have a variety of goo-shooting weapons, most of them working like more powerful version of Inkling Blaster, but there are also fully automatic minigun-like weapons and heavy cannons lobbing an explosive goo projectiles over a long distance. They also built an advanced flying war machines - they look like 2 circles bound together with a circular platform in the middle of it. The other 2 circles serve as wings allowing them to make a sudden turns and turn back without any problems. Their weaponry is always the same - 2 rapid goo blasters placed on the sides of the larger circle and a set of 20 goo missles fired directly from the steering platform. Abilities Stingoids is a highly resistant and tough race of warriors - every Stingoid can easily take on 2 full salvos from Heavy Splatling or a shot from Inkzooka while still having strenght to fight. While they lack in the ability to transform, their slime is extremly poisonous which makes them dangerous in close range combat. They can also swim in water without any problems because their bodies are completly organic instead of being made out of liquids which also is the reason for their lack of ability to transform. Stingoids are really agile - they can easily jump at the top of tall building and climb toward the hardest possible place to reach. Their high strenght and sharp claws allow them to tear trees and rocks apart without any problems. This makes them seem almost unstopable, but they can be killed - focused fire or heavy weapons can make a short work of them. And finally some of the most skilful Stingoid warriors are able to camoflage themselfes. Whenever they do this they are nearly invisible, but they can still be detected by the sounds and the strong scent of their slime. Backstory Stingoids have evolved just after the events of the Great Turf Wars. through the course of the centuries they managed to adapt to the new conditions as well as to the rising sea level situation, but as the time was going forward the entire civilisation broke down because of the internal war and numerous tribes started to move at their own direction, some of them crossing the ocean, others staying in land where the war just stopped to rage between Inklings and Octarians. Those who crossed the sea were never found again, those in land created a marvelous technology more advanced than anything anyone've ever seen. Very soon a small but strong society formed up and the flying city started to move around, with that said hearts of Stingoids started to harden and their agression just started to appear. After first defeat of the DJ Octavio Stingoids were one of the greatest military mights of the new world. They all left their cities and moved to an enormous battleship in order to start their violent crusade. Their race started to die because of the increadibly rare genetical flaw that formed in their DNA code, which prevented them from reproducing and as a result a hatred towards any other species appeared in their society. It is unknown if the second part of their race, the one which crossed the sea also posesses this flaw though. Their first victim was a Flexer Inkling species. Their Battleship reached the place where they lived and nuked it out of existance with a single main weapon shot, only one of them survived the carnage. After this Stingoids moved to an unknown direction. It's already said that a flying discs and creepy shadows are lurking over the Inkopolis, as if something big was about to happen...Category:Race